The future of dental education and support for biomedical research requires investment in the selection and training of tomorrow[unreadable]s scientists, whether they are basic, translational or clinical researchers. One of the stated goals of the NIDCR to [unreadable]ensure that a diverse and highly trained workforce is available to address the Nation[unreadable]s health-related needs in dental, oral, and craniofacial research[unreadable], and this grant addresses this need. This grant thus requests support to provide education and training for a select cadre of scholars seeking either a formal PhD degree education or post-doctoral training (both DDS and PhD graduates) with a major focus on dental, orofacial and craniofacial health-related disease processes.